The invention is based on a pressure regulating apparatus. A pressure regulating apparatus is already known in which a pressure regulating valve is mounted on a fuel distributor line and threaded onto the distributor line. In the prior art apparatus, because of the necessary seals, the structural size cannot be less than a certain minimum, and the screw connection limits the ways the pressure regulating valve can be installed in various rotational directions, given the many engine types in which it may be used.